A Knight in Shining Armor
by December Everett
Summary: Gordo's always there for Lizzie, but she's to in love with Ethan to notice. When her diet to please him goes overboard, who will be her knight in shining armor? Why Gordo of course! *CONTEST IS OVER!!*
1. Just an idea

Summery: Gordo has always been there for Lizzie, but half the time, she doesn't notice him. She's too busy with her huge crush on Ethan Craft. But when she goes on a diet to try and slim down for him and it gets out of hand, who will be her knight in shining armor? Why Gordo of course! 

A/N I was kind of bored with Zephyr and wanted to start something new, so here we are! Enjoy and please review! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Oh my gosh, do you see how skinny Kate's gotten?" Lizzie asked her best friend, Miranda as they stood by their lockers. "And it looks like Ethan is totally into her!" 

"Oh my gosh, you're right!" Miranda replied, staring. Ethan, both girls' long time crush was standing right next to Kate and talking to her. He had a slick look on his face and Kate was loving every second. "Do you think he likes her because she's skinny?" 

Lizzie's other best friend, Gordo, rolled his eyes and turned from putting his English book in his locker."Kate is a cheerleader, not to mention popular. Ethan probably likes her because of that!" he pointed out. "You know, for the shallow reasons." 

"Yeah, but Kate was popular before, and Ethan was never this into her!" Lizzie retorted. 

"And she was saying earlier this week how she was going on some new diet!" Miranda agreed. 

"Maybe all we need to get Ethan to notice us is a little diet." Lizzie suggested. 

~*Animated Lizzie: *Looks into a mirror and poses.* Yeah, I could stand to lose a few pounds. No big!*~ 

"Woah, rewind and freeze!" Gordo said, putting his hands on Lizzie's shoulders and turning her to face him. "Do you remember what happened with Miranda's 'little diet'?" 

Lizzie sighed and rolled her eyes. "Gordo please. I can take care of my self, I'll be fine. It's not like I'll be starving my self! Just eating healthier and exercising and stuff!" She pulled a book out of her locker just as the bell rang. 

"Well, be careful, ok Lizzie?" Gordo said reluctantly. 

Lizzie rolled her eyes again. "I'll be fine! I've got science, see you all later." She shut her locker and walked off. 

Miranda turned to Gordo. "Nice job, bring *that* up again, why don't you." 

"Miranda, I'm sorry, but I'm just worried about Lizzie. She doesn't need this diet and-" Gordo began, but Miranda cut him off. 

"You got it bad." she said. She whistled long and low. 

"What are you talking about?" Gordo asked, playing dumb. 

Miranda rolled her eyes. "You like Lizzie." 

"No, I-" Gordo broke off suddenly and saw the pointed look Miranda was giving him. He sighed in defeat. "Yeah." he said quietly. "Yeah I do okay? I like Lizzie. Are you happy now?" 

"Gordo-" Miranda began, but this time Gordo cut her off. 

"Whatever. I've got Algebra. See you." he said coldly. He slung his bag over his shoulder and stalked off. 

Miranda looked toward the sky. "What have I done now?" she asked no one in particular. Then she slung *her* bag over *her* shoulder and walked off to her class. 

~*~ 

Later that day, after the last bell had rung, the three friends met up again. They walked down the hall way, out to the buses. Gordo wouldn't look at either of his two best friends, and wouldn't speak to Miranda. Lizzie, clueless as always, decided to speak up. 

"Ok, what is the matter with you two?" she asked bluntly. "Why aren't you speaking?" 

"Nothing." Gordo said, denying everything, as usual. 

"Why would you think something was wrong?" Miranda asked dully. 

"Come on you guys, you're my best friends! I can *tell* when something is up. Now spill!" Lizzie shrilled. 

"Lizzie, we don't have to tell you everything!" Miranda bellowed at her friend. "It's none of your business, alright?!" 

"I'm sorry." Lizzie replied meekly. She slammed her locker shut and then stomped off. 

"What was that for, Miranda?" Gordo yelled. "You didn't have to yell at her!" 

"WELL YOU'RE YELLING AT ME!" 

"I AM NOT!" 

"YOU ARE SO!" 

"NOT!" 

"SO!" 

"I AM NOT ARGUING WITH YOU, YOU ARE SO IMMATURE!" 

"GOOD!" 

"GOOD!" 

"FINE!" 

"FINE!" 

Gordo and Miranda both slammed their lockers shut and stalked away in opposite directions. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Good first chapter? The plot will soon come into play! Actually, it already has... 

Ah bien. Por favor repase, yo lo apreciaría mucho! 

If anyone takes Spanish, and can email me to tell me what it means, you get a character in the story based on you and you get a chapter dedicated to you! 


	2. Chance Meeting

THE CONTEST IS OVER!

Thanks you for everyone who entered, I realize it was probably an easy phrase. Well, Oh well. Contest winners will be introduced shortly!

Disclaimer: DOLM!

Chapter Two

Lizzie walked into her house and flopped down on the couch. What was Miranda's problem? She wanted to apologize, she hated fighting with her friends, but what had happened actually wasn't her fault…well, maybe just a little. But Miranda had no reason to snap at her! She was just being a caring friend!

She flipped through the channels on TV and found nothing good on. She dragged herself off of the couch and wandered into the kitchen. She usually had a snack after school, usually cookies or chips. But not today, it was the first day of her new diet. Maybe she'd even go for a run around the block. 

She went upstairs to change into something more fit for running. Matt's door was  closed and thumps were coming out of it. Being the sister that she was, she was naturally curious and put her ear up to the door.

"Come on Lanny, it's fool proof! We'll make a ton of money, and then we can go to Australia!" Matt was saying. For a split second, Lizzie wondered what it was they were talking about, then decided she'd be safer not knowing.

She continued into her room and changed into a tank top and some shorts. She put her hair up into a high ponytail and put on a little bit of makeup. She was ready. She walked back out, hearing and ignoring the strange sounds coming from Matt's room. Remembering all the movies with runners she'd ever seen, Lizzie grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge. 

"MOM, I'M GOING OUT!" she yelled.

"BE BACK FOR DINNER!" came the reply.

Lizzie said okay and then she went out the front door.

She started out at a fast walk and then went a little bit faster. Before long, she was flat out running as fast as she could. She rounded a corner and smacked right into Gordo.

They were both sprawled out on the pavement. Gordo got up first and held out a hand to help Lizzie up.

"Gordo!" She cried, taking his hand. "What are you doing here?"

Gordo looked at her for a moment. "This is my house." He said finally.

Lizzie looked behind him, and sure enough, that was Gordo's house. "Oh." She blushed a little.

"Right, so what are you doing?" Gordo asked, walking with her down the road a little.

"Oh, I'm just going for a run." She replied. "I'm starting my diet to today."

"Lizzie, are you sure you want to do that? I mean, if Ethan doesn't like you because you're not a toothpick, he's not worthy anyway. He should like you because you're smart, or funny, or fun to be with." Lizzie crossed her arms.

"Gordo, I'm a big girl!" she said. "I can take care of my self. Trust me, I'll be fine. I've already told you, it's not like I'm starving my self or anything! I'm just exercising!"

"I'm just worried is all. You remember what happened with Miranda-"

Lizzie cut him off before he could finish. "Is that why Miranda won't talk to you? Because you brought that up again?"

"No." Gordo said shortly. "It's nothing to do with that."

"Fine, whatever. Anyway, did you see that skirt that girl Lauren had on today?" Lizzie asked.

"Liz, I'm not one of your girlfriends, I don't pay attention to people's clothes." Gordo replied with a sigh. "And who's Lauren?" 

Lizzie shrugged. "Straight brown hair, blue eyes. She's totally in love with you."

"Oh THAT Lauren. But no, I didn't see her skirt. I'm so sorry." He said the sorry dramatically, one hand flopped on his forehead.

Lizzie giggled, then glanced at her watch. "I have to be home in about five minuets. See you later Gordo." She said, and jogged off.

Gordo stared after her dreamily for a moment, then walked back inside his house for dinner. He didn't know he had been talking to Lizzie for so long. But he loved it.

Back with Lizzie, she was deep in thought.

*"I don't like Gordo do I?" TL(Toon Lizzie)flops down on a big mattress. "But if I don't why do I feel that-that rush every time I'm around him?" The room she's in fills up with water, the mattress floating. "Time to call in the professionals." She floats over to a door that has "Dr. Mom" written on the door and knocks.*

"Mom?" Lizzie asked as she walked into the house. "Can I talk to you?"

Lauren is the new character I introduced in this chapter, she's not _main_ but she's not a character you mention once and drop forever. 

Also, the answer to the phrase was- Oh well. Please review, I'd appreciate it a lot!

!REPASE POR FAVOR!


	3. You said you weren't doing that!

F0; .; ; .; ; .; ; .; ; .; ; .; ; .; ; .; ;Everyone: Thanks a bunch for the reviews! I love you all! 

Disclaimer: DOLM! 

"Mom?" Lizzie asked. "Can I talk to you?" She walked into the kitchen. 

"Sure honey, what about?" Jo McGuire said, setting a plate down on the table. 

"Well, I have this friend." Lizzie began. 

"A friend?" Jo asked. 

"Yes a friend." Jo gave Lizzie a pointed look. 

"Alright, what about this friend?" 

*"How is it that parents always know about the friend thing, yet they always play along?"* 

"Well, she wants to impress this guy she has a crush on, but she knows her best friend also has a crush on her. Well, one day when she's around him, she feels something more than friendship. What should I- I mean she do?" Lizzie finished. 

"Well," Jo replied, setting out some glasses on the table. "You're friend should figure out how she really feels about her best friend and if she does like him as more then a friend, she should tell him." 

"Thanks mom." Lizzie said, and then went upstairs to change into her school clothes. 

Once she did that, she left her room. She heard the thumps and bumps coming from Matt's room, but decided to ignore it. 

The McGuires were having spaghetti for dinner, along with salad. Jo tried to serve Lizzie some spaghetti, but Lizzie said, "No thanks mom, I'll just have a salad. I'm going on a little diet." 

"Lizzie, you're not fat!" Jo cried. "Eat!" 

"Mom, I'm fine! I just want to eat healthier and stuff. Chill out!" 

Jo looked doubtful, but said, "Fine, you can just have salad. But you'd better not go on one of those scary starvation diets. You remember what happened with Miranda. Be careful." 

"That's exactly what Gordo said." 

Jo smiled to herself a bit knowingly and set out spaghetti and salad for everyone else. "Matt, Sam, dinner!" She yelled and the guys came running to the table. They all sat down and ate. 

The next morning, Lizzie woke up extra early so she could go running. She changed into shorts and a tee shirt and went out. 

She shivered in the early morning chill and started to jog. Some how, she ended up in front of Gordo's house. She considered stopping by and saying hello, but he would probably still be asleep. 

Little did Lizzie know, Gordo was watching her from his bedroom window. 

Lizzie went back to her house to get ready for school. She did, but she decided to skip breakfast. One meal wasn't going to hurt her any. 

The morning passed quickly and before Lizzie knew it, it was lunchtime. Miranda was avoiding both Gordo and Lizzie, so it was only the two amigos today. 

"So...Lizzie..." Gordo began. "How is your diet going?" 

A girl with brown hair and blue eyes came up to them- Lauren. She giggled flirtatiously. "Hi Gordo." she said, giving a finger wave. "Lizzie. Whose diet?" 

"Mine." Lizzie said. "Just a little thing. Maybe Ethan will drop Kate for me." 

"He already has." Lauren pointed out. 

"Huh?" 

"Dropped Kate, I mean. Look, that new girl is practically on his lap, and he's totally into it. Kate's off with her cheerleader friends." she explained. 

Lizzie looked to where Lauren pointed, and sure enough, Melia, the new girl, was right next to him. Ethan kissed her on the cheek and whispered something in her ear. Melia giggled and poked him in the side. 

"That proves it." Lizzie said suddenly. 

"What?" asked Lauren and Gordo at the same time, Gordo with his mouth full. Unlike Lauren and Lizzie, he was eating. Lauren already had. 

"That Ethan likes skinny girls. Look how much Melia eats, yet she's still small. Smaller than me." Lizzie was rather upset. Everywhere she looked were girls that were thinner than she was. She had to get down to their size, and then Ethan would like her. 

"Lizzie, come on. You're beautiful already, you don't need to be thinner!" Gordo cried. 

"Woo, do I sense a crush here?" Lauren asked. Both Gordo and Lizzie flushed red. 

"No!" they both yelled. 

Lauren retorted in a singsong voice, "De-ni-al!" 

Gordo ignored Lauren and begged Lizzie, "Lizzie, please eat. I thought you weren't going on a starvation diet!" 

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "I'm not! I just- had a big breakfast is all!" Lizzie didn't quite sure know why she was lying to her best friend. This was Gordo, she had known his address before she had known her own! For some reason, she couldn't bring herself to tell Gordo that she wasn't eating one day. After all, how much harm could one day do? 

Gordo brought Lizzie out of her thoughts. "So Lizzie, why don't you come over after school today?" 

"Alright. I shouldn't have too much homework." Lizzie replied. 

Only half joking, Gordo said, "Yeah, like you'd actually do it if you did." 

Lizzie smacked Gordo on the arm playfully. "Hey! I do my homework! I'm just not obsessed with it, like you are." 

"Hey guys, looks like Kate's got a new boyfriend too!" Lauren interrupted the two. 

The three looked over to the cheerleader's table. Sure enough, a guy with dirty blonde hair and a nice upper body was sitting with Kate. They were whispering to each other. 

"Hey, isn't that Kevin? I think he's in my Math class. He always struck me as a pretty nice guy, I wonder why he's hanging out with Kate and her posse of mutant teenage cheerleaders." Lizzie spoke up. 

Gordo smiled his goofy grin at her and she nearly melted. Wait a sec. She didn't like Gordo like that; he was like her big brother! She was in love with Ethan! Lizzie sighed. Her life was so confusing! 

Just then, the bell rang; lunch was over. "See you guys later." Lauren said, getting up from the table. She finger-waved at Gordo and giggled. "Bye Gordo!" 

Lizzie and Gordo didn't have the next class together, or the one after. "So I'll see you at your house later?" Lizzie asked. 

"See you then," Gordo confirmed. They both walked away in separate directions. 

Lizzie's stomach was growling all through sixth bell, but she tried to ignore it. (A/N- I'm not sure what bell they have lunch, or how many bells they have, but in this story, there are seven bells and lunch is fifth.) It was getting hard to ignore in seventh bell. She could hardly concentrate on her history notes. 

She was feeling rather weak and was glad when the bell rang and school was over for the day. She went to her locker quickly and went out to the buses. She was avoiding Gordo because she knew if he heard her stomach rumbling like that, he's give her a lecture. 

Lizzie still wanted to go for her run, so she figured she could grab an apple and eat it before she left. So that's exactly what she did. She went upstairs first to change into some running clothes first. But this time, she decided to bring some clothes to change into when she got there. She wasn't completely sure why, it wasn't like Gordo would care. 

Lizzie shrugged to her self and left, but not before yelling a quick, "I'm going to Gordo's, mom!" to her mother. She started off at a walk, like usual and then went faster. Before long, she became lightheaded and had to sit down on the curb for a moment. Her stomach was growling worse then ever, but she paid it no mind. Good thing she was almost to Gordo's. 

She went off again, feeling unusually tired. She didn't dwell on it, and before she knew it, she was ringing Gordo's doorbell. She was lightheaded-she felt like she was walking on air. 

Gordo answered the door, grinning. But his grin faded when Lizzie swayed on her feet and fell forward into his arms. 

The next thing Lizzie knew, Gordo was carrying her to the couch in his living room. 

"Lizzie, what's wrong?" he asked, kneeling beside her. Lizzie was only half consiece of him talking to her. 

"I'm fine," Lizzie mumbled, but Gordo didn't believe her for a second. Suddenly, he realized. 

"Lizzie, you said you weren't going on a starvation diet!" Gordo cried. 

"I'm not." Lizzie muttered. 

"Lizzie," Gordo said pointedly. "Tell me the truth." 

So, like? I'm rather proud of this chapter! Please review, I'll love you forever! 

Oh yeah, and Melia and Kevin were new this chapter. 


	4. Gordo, oh Gordo, where for art thou Gord...

Wow. I have no notes today. If I think of any, I'll let you know at the bottom, okay?   
  
  
  
  
  


"Lizzie," Gordo said pointedly. "Tell me the truth." 

Lizzie hated to lie to Gordo. She really did. It was just that she couldn't let him know, or he's go all parental on her. That's why she said, "I'm fine, I just-ate something bad for lunch or something." Right after she said it, she realized her mistake. 

"Lizzie, you didn't eat lunch today." Gordo pointed out. 

"It was just one day! How much harm can one day do?" 

"A lot, Lizzie. Plus you keep doing that stupid running! I'm calling your mother, she needs to know about this." Gordo said, getting up and walking towards the kitchen, where the phone was. 

Lizzie tried to stop him, but she could barely get up off of the couch. "Gordo, please! Don't tell her!" If *Jo* found out, she'd go even more parental than Gordo. Which was good, since she was Lizzie's mother, but Lizzie, didn't want to deal with it. 

Gordo turned around and just looked at Lizzie for a moment. He needed to tell Jo, but he just couldn't resist the look Lizzie was giving him, so he relented. "Fine. I won't call. But you *are* going to tell her, and you are staying over for dinner." he told her. "I have to make sure you eat something." 

This made Lizzie mad. "Gordo, I'm not a child. You can't tell me what I'm going to do! And I'm going home!" 

"Let me give you a ride at least." Gordo tried to say, but Lizzie snapped, 

"I assure you, I'm fine!" She got up off of the couch and stomped out of Gordo's front door. 

Gordo flopped down on the couch, his head in his hands. What have I done now? He asked himself. 

Lizzie jogged back to her house. She wasn't feeling well, maybe she should just skip dinner. 

She entered the house and Jo was waiting for her. "Hello honey. We're having your favorite for supper today! Chicken soup!" 

"Actually Mom, I'm not feeling well. I think I'll just go upstairs." Lizzie said, climbing the stairs. 

Jo looked worried, but what mom wouldn't be? (A/N *cough*mine*cough*) "Do you need me to bring you anything?" 

"No, I'll be fine." Lizzie began to walk up the stairs. Once Jo was gone, Lizzie collapsed. Climbing stairs was hard work! She took a deep breath and then went on again. 

She headed for her bed room, but stopped at the bathroom instead. She stepped onto the scale and grinned a little. She'd lost two pounds in just two days! At this rate, Ethan would be hers for sure! 

She continued on to her bed room and flopped down on the bed. Her stomach gave a loud grumble, but Lizzie didn't care. If skipping two meals had gotten her this far, what would happen in she skipped all of them? 

~~~~ 

Okay, that's a wrap, I- *readers are coming after her with sharp objects.* Just joking, here you go! Heh heh. *nervous grin* 

~~~~ 

Lizzie fell straight asleep and didn't wake up until her mother shook her the next morning. "Lizzie, hon, it's time to get up for school!" Jo said in her ear. 

Lizzie's eye's blinked open and she sat up. "Okay mom..." She mumbled. She was so tired...She just wanted to go back to sleep and sleep forever. 

But she couldn't do that with her mother right there, so Lizzie dragged herself out of bed and once her mother left, began to get dressed. 

It suddenly dawned on her that she hadn't had a chance to run the morning. Oh well. She thought. I'll just run twice as far this after noon. 

Lizzie went out the door again this morning, skipping breakfast. The day passed quickly and soon Lizzie was back at home. She went for a run and then home again. She used the excuse she had eaten a big lunch to get out of dinner. 

The thing that bothered Lizzie the most as she lay awake, was that she was avoiding Gordo. She loved him to death (as a best friend) but she hated when he lectured her. And deep down, she knew he was right, that she was hurting herself, but ignored *that* thought. 

As the week passed, Lizzie lost more and more weight. At first, everyone said she looked great, but as she neared the second week of her diet, she looked more like a skeleton draped with skin then a human being. 

And the worst part of it all was that Ethan didn't seem to notice her. He was wrapped up in Melia. Her own mother didn't even notice. Sure, Lizzie spent almost all of her time away from her house, but still. Jo had been convincing Lizzie to eat her dinner, and some times she did. Or rather, she appeared to. She'd never lose any weight if she was eating all of the time! So would she hid in her napkin and flush it down the toilet periodically. 

Lizzie dragged herself to school and slowly opened her locker. Gordo appeared next to her and shut it on her. 

"Gordo!" she complained wearily. 

Gordo just glared and said, "Elizabeth Brooke McGuire, this has gone on long enough. I've been watching you starve and hurt yourself for two weeks, and I can't take it anymore." He grabbed Lizzie's bony hand and dragged her forward. "Follow me." 

To tired to protest, Lizzie did. She took a step forward and collapsed into a faint. Gordo picked her up and carried her off. 

~~~~ 

Lizzie woke up somewhere rather dark. Where was she? Wait, her eyes were still closed. Well that would explain the darkness. She pried her eyes open and looked around. She was on a couch...but whose? 

A face came into her line of vision...It was a boy. Did she know him? Yes, he looked familiar...Oh yes, that was Gordo, her best friend... 

Suddenly, as if her mind was on fast forward, she remembered. Her diet to impress Ethan, the fight with Miranda...and then fainting in school...Gordo had helped her... 

"Gordo?" she managed to rasp. Gordo put a finger to Lizzie's lips. 

"Shh. Lizzie-" he broke off. "Lizzie, you really scared me. You scared all of us." 

"Where 'm I?" Lizzie whispered. 

"You're at home." Gordo told her. "You fainted at school and you're mother brought you home. I was worried, so I came too. Now get some rest." He pulled a blanket down from the foot of the couch up to her chin. She was glad, it was freezing. 

Lizzie fell asleep in minuets, and Gordo just stood there. He hesitated for a moment, then bent down and kissed Lizzie on the forehead. She smiled in her sleep, and the corner of Gordo's mouth lifted up. She probably wouldn't remember it later, but he would. 

Gordo turned around to leave, but stopped when he heard a faint, "Love you Gordo." from Lizzie. She was only half conscience and probably had no idea what she was doing, but Gordo turned around anyway and whispered, "I love you too Lizzie. More than you'll ever know. But I just wish you felt the same way."   
  
  
  


I kinda like this chapter, but I thought it was kind of early. Oh well. You all know you love Lizzie and Gordo torture, don't deny it. There will be plenty of that coming up, believe me! Please review, and thanks to everyone who already has! I love you! 


	5. I'm so Sorry!

Thanks for the supportive reviews everyone, I love you all! Now, the people who had questions and stuff, I emailed you, but I'd just like to say, I know that not eating for one day won't have the reaction it did on Lizzie, but add in the fact that she was running and stuff, and there you go. 

I kinda like where this story is going, and I'm glad everyone loves this story so far! Remember- Reviews are my breath of life and I can't write if I'm dead! 

Disclaimer-DOLM.   
  
  
  
  
  


When Lizzie woke up again, she was in a white room, lying beneath crisp white sheets. Needles were stuck in her arm...Where was she? Where ever it was, it was cold. She shivered under the sheets, and curled into a ball. 

There was a scream and a blonde figure came flying into the room. The person wrapped her arms around Lizzie and she shrieked, "Lizzie, my baby! I can't believe you were doing this to yourself! Lizzie, you're beautiful, you don't need to starve yourself to be pretty!" 

"Mom, please. I can't breath!" Lizzie gasped. She was mad. She knew Gordo would tell her mother, and she knew this reaction would happen. She didn't need anyone to worry about her. 

Jo let go in a heartbeat. "Lizzie, you scared us all! They had to put you on a feeding tube! Oh, I was so worried..." Jo was stopped mid-rant by a knock at the door. She went over and answered it; there was Gordo. She stood to the side and let him in. 

"As worried as I am about you Lizzie, I'll let you two talk. Sam and Matt will be in later." Jo said, leaving. 

As soon as Jo was gone, Lizzie turned her back to Gordo and said, "Go away." 

Gordo's eyes all but spelled out hurt. "Lizzie, just let me-" 

Lizzie refused to let him finish. "Gordo, you betrayed my trust, I don't want to see you." 

"Well I thought you might like to know that Miranda left for Mexico this morning." 

"Good for her, now take a hike." Lizzie snapped. 

Gordo walked around to the other side of the bed so he could see Lizzie's face. She promptly flipped over, but Gordo said, "Lizzie, I was worried. We've been best friends forever, I couldn't watch you get hurt like this." Lizzie opened her mouth to say something, but Gordo plowed right on. "Now Lizzie, listen to me. I don't want you to be mad at me, please don't be, but I had to tell her for your own good. Lizzie, if I hadn't and you'd gone hurting your self, you might be dead. Listen to what I'm saying, D-E-A-D, dead. You know, as in never coming back?" 

"I know what it means." Lizzie whispered. Tears filled her eyes. "I just wanted Ethan to notice me! He was so wrapped up in Melia..." She burst into tears and Gordo kneeled on the side of her bed and pulled her up into a hug. 

"Lizzie, I've said it before, I'll say it again." Gordo said softly. "You're already beautiful. If Ethan doesn't like you because of you, and not your looks, then he's not worthy of you." 

"Yeah, well, no one could ever like me anyway." Lizzie muttered though her tears. 

Gordo let go of Lizzie and tipped her chin up so she could look into his eyes. She could get lost in those eyes... 

"Lizzie, I can guarantee you, some one likes you. Someone out there is in love with you. Now come on, smile. Never frown, you never know when someone if falling in love with your smile." 

The corner of her mouth lifted a fraction of an inch. 

"There you go, that's a start. A bit more now...come on!" Lizzie couldn't help but grin at his antics. She sat up a little against her pillows. 

"Thanks Gordo. You always know when to cheer me up." 

"Lizzie, I just want to ask you something. When you were asleep on the couch at your house, do you remember saying anything?" 

Lizzie was thoughtful for a moment. "Well, we were arguing and then-" she broke off and looked away from Gordo so he couldn't see her blush. "Nope, nothing after that." 

Gordo looked at the floor. He knew had been getting his hopes up after what she had said. She had no idea of what she said. 

Or did she? 

Gordo was so confused. He saw her look away, but still, maybe she couldn't remember. 

Lizzie yawned and snuggled into the pillows. Gordo looked up, noticed and said, "You need to get some sleep. I'll leave you to rest." Gordo turned to leave, but was stopped. 

"Gordo, come here for a sec." He turned around and walked back to Lizzie's side of the bed. "Bend down. Lower, lower." He bent over until his face was right next to Lizzie's, and- 

She kissed him on the forehead. 

Gordo stood up straight, stunned. He looked to Lizzie for an explanation, but she was fast asleep, a smile on her face. 

Lizzie wasn't really asleep, but Gordo didn't know that. There were no footsteps, so she knew he was still there. It had worked. She smiled to herself, and drifted off to sleep, for real this time.   
  
  
  


Kinda sweet, very fluffy. Hope you like! Please review! 

In the next chapter, we will have a return of Lauren, we'll meet Caitlin and Lizzie talks to a shrink! How fun... 


	6. Am I?

Thanks everyone for the reviews, I love you! Since the lack of reviews doesn't exist, I'm still alive and I can still write! So you all get another chapter. 

Disclaimer: DOLM.   
  
  
  
  
  


When Lizzie woke up again, she was alone. There were flowers in a vase on the bedside table and they gave off a nice fragrance. She hadn't been alone for long, when the door creaked open cautiously. Lizzie recognized Lauren, and then there was a girl she wasn't sure she knew. The strange girl had long brown hair and sky blue eyes. Lizzie could tell she was a nice person, but she looked nervous. 

Lauren and her friend entered the room after seeing that Lizzie was awake. "Lizzie, this is my friend, Caitlin." Lauren spoke up. Lizzie sat up against her pillows and Lauren sat in the chair off in the corner. 

"Hi Lizzie." Caitlin said a little nervously. 

Lizzie wiggled her fingers at Caitlin. 

"Lizzie, I'm here to talk to you. It's not going to be easy getting back to eating regularly again, I can tell you that. I've been through the same thing as you have." 

Lizzie didn't say anything. In fact, she wasn't quite sure what to say or think. She didn't want to think about anything right then. She wanted to go back to sleep. Or talk to Gordo. Or anything except what she had been through in the last few days. 

"Caitlin, I appreciate you coming and everything, but I really don't want to face everything right yet." she said. 

"You know you're going to have to talk about it eventually, right?" Caitlin asked. "Anyway, they've got a doctor coming in about an hour. You've got some time to kill. But-" Here Lauren got up from her chair and handed Caitlin a bag. Caitlin set it on top of Lizzie and continued, "Gordo told me to give you this. Well, he told Lauren. It's just school work you've missed and stuff to read and such. Cross-Word Puzzles and all of that. Enjoy." 

Lauren and Caitlin left, leaving Lizzie by herself once again. She opened the bag and pulled out a book of crossword puzzles, deciding to complete a few. 

She picked up and pen and leaned the book against her knees. "Hm." she muttered. She didn't know the first few, so she skipped down. "Twelve down. An eating disorder in which the victim starves themselves." That was her, Lizzie knew it. She peeked at the answers in the back of the book. Anorexia-Nervosa." 

She stuffed the book bach in the bag. She wasn't in the mood for crosswords anyway. She pulled out the health book and quickly read the note attached. "Please read chapter six and summerize." She flipped open the book, and just guess what the title of chapter six was? That's right, eating disorders. 

"AUG!" Lizzie shouted and flung the book away. Breathing heavily through her nose, she said to herself, "English. English is safe enough. No eating disorders there." There was just a note and a few sheets of paper. The note read, "Please read the enclosed poem and fill out the worksheet." 

The poem was called, "Problems." It was about a girl with an eating disorder. 

Lizzie shouted and threw the papers onto the floor. She tossed the bag out with it and was beginning to think she was going crazy, when there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Lizzie shouted, her voice squeaking slightly. 

Gordo came in, and Lizzie was relieved. "Gordo, what are they thinking?" 

Gordo raised an eyebrow. "What are...who...thinking?" 

"Them!" Lizzie gestured to the papers and books on the floor. 

*Gordo's POV* 

"Them!" Lizzie gestured to the papers and books on the floor. 

I gave Lizzie a look that was a cross between saying, "What on Earth are you talking about?" and "Are you alright?" 

"Lizzie, papers and things can't think." I was worried. I didn't think she'd eaten anything they could drug, but she was spouting off nonsense. 

"Are you feeling alright?" Stupid question Gordo, stupid! Of course she's not alright, she's the patient in a hospital! 

"I'm fine, the teachers at school, please, look at the health homework and the English homework! What are they thinking?" Okay, now I was curious. Lizzie wasn't in all of my classes, and I hadn't read over her assignments. What had they been? 

I wandered over to the pile of books and papers on the floor and picked up the note from Lizzie;s health teacher. I read through it quickly, and then said, "Oh Lizzie." I knew she felt bad for what she'd done to herself and to everyone she cared about. I knew it was hurting her inside. And now, the stupid teachers were just bringing it back. 

*Regular POV* 

Gordo just stared at Lizzie, thinking. Lizzie was doing the same thing, and about the same thing. It's amazing how close friends can be. 

*Lizzie's first person POV* 

I wanted to cry. I just wanted to curl up in Gordo's lap and cry for hours. I hated myself for what I had done, both to myself and to the people I loved. It was killing me inside, but I had to be strong. No one could see what it was doing to me. 

I hate hospitals. It had just now set in on me just where I was. That sound silly, I know. But it's true. But what I wanted most-well-second most-was just to get out of there. And the faster it seemed okay, even if I truly wasn't, the faster I could get out of there. 

I glanced quickly at the clock on the wall. It had been 45 minuets since Caitlin had come in and told her of the doctors visit. 

Apparently, Gordo had been told the same thing. 

"Lizzie," he said, "I'd better go. Your doctor should be here in about ten minuets. 

"Gordo, wait." I knew I was head over heels for the boy. I really did. And for a moment, he was the only thing I could think of. "Gordo, stay with me. Please?" I gave him puppy dog eyes and I knew he couldn't resist. He sat back down yesterday. 

*Gordo's POV* 

Damn. She had to use the puppy dog eyes. I'm a sucker for the puppy dog eyes. She looks so cute like that...not to say she doesn't always. She's beautiful. I hoped she feels the same way as I do...I've been waiting here patiently for her forever. Lizzie! Liz! Elizabeth Brooke McGuire, I'm here and waiting to be your knight in shining armor! Or am I already?   
  
  
  


PLEASE REVIEW! This was kind of odd, but that's okay, right? Tell me what you think! 


End file.
